EEK Vamps!
by Branndea
Summary: Emmett has two younger twin sisters Alice and Bella, who are complete opposites but the three of them are close. That is until the mysterious Cullens come to town. Em does everything to protect his sisters but will he be able to save them from themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: If you like my other stories then I hope you like this one. At least give it a chance, read a couple chapters then review it, tell me if you don't like it, or if you love it, or if its okay. **_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it.**_

_**POV's Emmett, Bella,**_

_Emmett's POV_

My name is Emmett, I'm seventeen, and I have two sixteen-year-old twin sisters. They may be twins but they are opposites. Alice is short, she has short black hair, blue eyes, she looks like a pixie but she is a loud cheerleader, while Bella is taller, long brown hair, brown eyes, a dancer, and she is very quite but they rule our high school. Me well I'm a very large football player, I have short brown hair, and baby blue eyes. The guys at Forks High School ask me to date my sisters before they ever ask my sisters. What can I say I'm very protective of them?

"Hey Emmett," Jessica said smiling at me as she walked in the gate.

"Hey Jess, you excited for school tomorrow.

"No, I don't want to go back, I want to enjoy summer a little bit longer." she said still smiling at me.

"Oh yeah why is that?" I teased her.

"I don't know if I should tell you, but me and this guy are kind of secretly dating,"

"Damn, really who is this guy?" I said.

"Hmm, he's a tall, brown hair, baby blue eyes, very cute."

"He sounds like me," I said stepping toward her. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her toward me then kissed her.

"Ew, get a room!" Bella said walking by us.

"Shut it Bella." I snapped.

"Why should I?" she snapped back. "School starts tomorrow, do you think you two are going to be able to keep your 'relationship' a secret?" She paused and before I said anything she started talking again. "No, you want to know why? Because you guys can't keep your hands off each other.

"Yes, we will, because only three people knows about it. Me, Jessica, and you."

"Whatever." she said stomping up the stairs and going in the house.

"Please don't make her mad, she might tell everyone," Jessica said almost whimpering.

"She won't tell," I said quickly.

"She might, you don't know that and she could ruin me!" she yelled.

"She wont, calm down."

"Em, I can't take the chance, I'm sorry, but this summer never happened." She said stifling a sob, and running down the path to her car. I walked into the house, and went to my room.

"Damn it Bella!" I said punching the wall.

"What?" she said walking to her studio Charlie had made for her before Renee left.

"Jess, just broke up with me because she's afraid you'll 'ruin' her"

"Why because I walk in on you guys making out all the time. Ha! I wouldn't waste my time. I have better things to do." she said walking into her studio.

_Bella's POV_

"That's funny that Jess is afraid of you," Alice said when I finished telling her why Emmett wasn't talking to me.

"I know. She always has been thought. Especially after Mike and I started dating and it made me popular."

"Bells, we've always been popular because of Em but Mike made you half of the golden couple."

"Thanks, how's the new squad?"

"Stupid, the freshman have no idea what their doing. Did you know were supposed to have three new students tomorrow?"

"Nope, who are they?"

"The new doctors kids."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yep, their names are Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward"

"Hmm, wonder what they look like?"

"Why should you care you have a man?" she teased. "But I hope the boys are sexy and Rosalie is cute so she can join the squad."

"I was so right about Jasper and Edward." Alice said sitting down in front of me in our third period Biology class.

"About what?" I said.

"That they are sexy as hell. But you can check Edward out for your self." she said pointing to the door.

Edward walked in he has dark brown hair sticking out everywhere, if it were anyone else it wouldn't work, liquid topaz eyes, a very sexy knowing smile, but he was pale as can be, and coming from me that was pale. His eyes scanned the class before stopping on me, he smiled, I swear my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Alice turned back around and said "Bells he totally wants you." while Edward was talking to the teacher. The seat next to mine was the only one empty.

"Hello, My name is Edward." his voice sounded like velvet.

"Hi, my name is Bella, this is my sister Alice." I wish my heart would slow down. "I'm going to go talk to Angie," Alice gave me a look like she was saying _Are you crazy you have a totally hot guy drooling over you and your going to talk to a GIRL?_

"Hey Bells, looks like you're lucky." Angela said when I got over to her.

"Yeah I don't know if I'm lucky or cursed."

"Why would you be cursed?" Jessica asked butting into the conversation.

"Because he's gorgeous and I have a boy friend."

"I think you should be moved so someone cuter and available can sit there." Lauren said walking up.

"Why its not like he'd want to talk to you." I said.

Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I doubt he'd want to talk to someone who stinks and is fake as can be." she started to reply but the bell rang so we all went to our seats. When I did Edward covered his nose like I stunk and I know I didn't. As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class Edward ran out of the class. I looked at Alice and she shrugged.

"Jeez, Bella what'd you do? Scare him?" Lauren sneered.

"I didn't do anything maybe he could smell you from across the room" I snapped covering my nose.

"I… I… Don't Stink! Freak!" she yelled running out of the class.

"Yeah I'm the freak." I laughed then joined Alice out in the hallway.

"Hey guys this is Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward," Emmett said sitting down at our table at lunch.

"What's up dude?" Mike said sitting down next to me.

"Not much." Emmett replied.

"You guys going to join the football team?" Mike and Emmett belonged to every team the school offered.

"Football, and Baseball." Jasper replied.

"Oh yeah?" Emmett asked. "What positions?"

"Running back, and First baseman." Jasper said.

"Quarterback, and Pitcher." Edward said. Mike jaw clenched, Edward was going out for _his _team and _his_ positions.

"Uh oh, looks like you have some competition Mike." Jessica said.

"Why?" Edward said looking confused.

"Mike's the quarterback and the pitcher." I said.

"Oh." was all he said.

"So why'd you guys move to Forks?" I said to change the subject.

"Our mom wanted to move to a small town." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have no clue." Jasper laughed.

"Rosalie would you like to join the cheerleading squad?" Alice asked hopefully and Edward snorted. "What?! Did I say something funny?"

"No," Rosalie spoke for the first time. "Its just I'm not cheerleading material and Edward knows it."

"oh," Alice said sadly.

I couldn't help staring at Edward he was so mysterious. Mike must of noticed it because his arm went around my shoulder and stayed there for the rest of lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update, but it's been crazy with the holidays, then exams, n my other stories, I'm going to try to update everything soon. **_

_**Disclaimer: S.M. owns.**_

_**POV's Alice and Emmett.**_

_Alice's POV_

Jasper is so cute! With his tall, muscular figure, his shiny blond hair and his cute little southern accent that comes out when he's talking. He looked like he was always in pain but I think it made him look cuter. I don't know what it is about him but something draws me in and makes me want him more than I've ever wanted any guy. As I walked to my French class, the last class of the day, I was daydreaming when I smacked right into a wall, no it was a person, _Jasper_.

"I'm so sorry." I blushed which is weird considering I never blush that Bella's thing. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's quite alright, it's my fault, and I was absorbed in my book." He said raising his arm to show me the book. "Do you know where room 203 is?"

"Yeah that's where I'm going." It's weird because he's been in Bella's Spanish III class for the past few weeks. "I thought you were in Spanish III?" then I blushed again! Gosh what's wrong with me?

"I am, but I didn't like my human anatomy class, it's quite boring because I've already taken it. So I asked if I could take French III because I'm good with languages."

"I bet you are." I mumbled as we walked into the class room. He took the seat next to mine which is good for him because I'm so popular; he's making the right kind of friends. Ruling the school isn't as exciting as it seems but its cool because I rule it with my brother and sister.

"So I've heard from multiple people that you are one of the queens of the school." He said flashing his pearly whites at me. "Why's that?" I blushed again, man I need to stop this.

"I don't really know. But when we were younger our parents were always fighting and Emmett never wanted to be around it so he started making new friends, I think he made friends with everyone in the elementary school," I laughed at the memory of Em in elementary school. "Then our mom left a couple months later and our dad shut down so Emmett was left to raise Bella and me. If anyone would pick on us on the playground, our big brother Emmett would come in and save us, it's nice to feel so safe you know?" I paused to see his reaction to this story. He looked interested in it and he was even nodding his head. "Well Charlie started working more and more so Emmett started having friends over and we were always around so we became friends with Emmett's friends. Then as we got older, we knew the older kids as well as the kids in our grade and most of the younger ones too. And now here we are." Then I blushed _again_ because I just spilled my whole life story out to this guy I hardly know. "Sorry"

"Its okay." He smiled at me again, all my thoughts jumbled. "Would you like to know how my family and I ended up here?"

"Yes!" I squealed with excitement.

"Well when I was younger my mother and father decided they didn't want me and Esme wanted another child so I was lucky enough to get to go to a good home. I got two really great parents along with a sister my age, then later Carlisle and Esme adopted Edward. Esme wanted to live in a small town so we moved here to make her happy. I'm glad we did though." He smiled at me again and I swear my heart stopped.

_Emmett's POV_

"So Emmett I gear you're really protective of you sisters. Why is a big guy like you so protective?" Rosalie asked me during Chemistry.

"Well when we were little our mom left and our dad shut down. My sisters were little they didn't understand what was happening and I just wanted to protect them. I still do I just don't want them to get hurt like our dad."

"Aw that's so sweet." She was so fucking pretty. Fuck if she was a normal girl I'd say she was fuckin' hot but she's not normal. This is going to sound really bad but when I first see a girl I usually only notice the way her body and face look. But with Rosalie I noticed _how_ she looked. Like I noticed that her hair was golden, wavy, and down to the middle of her back. I noticed that she was tall, even taller in heals, her eyes were a deep gold color too. I never notice that much about a girl. I was just happy she was talking to me.

"Ouch, those words are like a stab to a guys ego." I acted like I was wounded.

"Oh yeah? Whys that?" she said smiling at me.

"I don't really know." She started laughing and I smiled because I could make her laugh.

"Okay well then I take them back you're not sweet."

"Whew thanks."

"Hey Emmett!" Jessica squeled on her way to my desk.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" I snapped. She hasn't talked to me all day but now I'm talking to Rosalie she decides to talk to me.

"I… I want to." She gave me a sad smile.

"How bout you come over after school and we can talk then."

Her whole face lit up. "Okay!" then she walked back to her desk.

"Girlfriend?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, no not really." I smiled. "It's a long story."

"There's still class time, and I'm not going anywhere." So I started telling her how I actually notice Jessica last year when she was always over at our house hanging out with Bella and Alice. Then one night she stayed the night and while Alice and Bella were swimming she came into the game room where I was and we started talking, then she kissed me.

"I couldn't get her out of my head, she was all I thought about. So we started hanging out, then making out, it was all a big secret no one knew anything about it. Then one day over summer we were in my room, no one was home. At least that's what I thought. Bella walked by my room and saw us all over each other. I made her promise not to tell anyone she didn't. Then on the last day of summer Jess and I were making out and Bella seen us and we got in a fight. Jessica freaked out and thought that Bella would 'ruin' her. I don't know. It was stupid."

"How would Isabella ruin her?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled no one ever called Bella Isabella. "First of all never let Bella hear you call her Isabella, she hates it. Second of all since Bella and Alice are the queen B's of the school if they say something about someone and it gets out it 'ruins' them. I don't know the details and frankly I don't care."

"So why would Bella tell all of a sudden? And ruin Jessica's reputation?"

"I don't know. I don't think Bella would, because that's just not Bells she not one of the mean girls. Shit if she could do anything it would be to become invisible she hates the spot light. But what happened was Bella walked up on us kissing and she freaked. Pointing out that school was starting soon and how we probably wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other and we wanted to keep it a secret as much as possible. I told her to shut it, she got mad, threw some threats around and Jess believed them, freaked, and broke up with me."

"Oh ok gotcha." She smiled.

"Yeah, so please what ever you do don't tell anyone." I begged.

"Don't worry I wont."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry I've been gone so long. But I'm back and ready to finish these stories.**_

_**Disclaimer: Well who else the wonderful S.M.**_

_**POV's guess you'll have to read! Ha-ha.**_

_**Bella**_

Okay the Cullen's kids have been here for at least a month and Mike won't give up. He thinks I like Edward, and that Edward is out to get him. The truth is I do like Edward, I think. I mean I can't stop thinking about him. I want to know what goes on in his mind. Edward might be out to get Mike but I highly doubt that a god like that would waste his time on Mike.

"- Bella!" Mike snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I yelled. Mike stepped back.

"Whoa what's wrong with you?"

"Don't snap your fingers in my face. I'm not a dog. I wont play fetch with you." I snapped.

"Damn Bella, what's with you? You've been different since _they_ moved here."

"_They?_ They are people Mike. God! And I've changed since last year but you were to busy this summer to realize that."

"What? I was with you this summer."

"Then you were with the wrong girl because you sure as hell wasn't with me."

"Bella, Babe, I was to with you." He's full of shit, my summer consisted of trying to see him, waiting for him to get off work, but then he blew me off so he could go 'hike' with his friends or 'play' sports with them.

"Mike, you were with a different girl. The only guy I was with over the summer was Emmett. You were to busy playing sports with your friends, or hiking with them. But as you just so graciously pointed out you were with a girl you didn't even realize wasn't me!" I said so mad. All I wanted to do was hit him.

"Bella, don't do this not here."

"NOT HERE?" I yelled making an even bigger scene than needed at school. "You don't want to talk to me? You're Bella, Babe? Oh wait maybe you only call me Babe because you cant remember my name." Then I stepped forward and bitch slapped him. Damn that felt good.

"Bella! Did you just hit me?" he stepped closer to me.

"Mike step the fuck back" Emmett growled.

"I-I-I-I didn't do anything" he stammered.

"Mike I don't know what you did to make my sister hit you but it must have been bad because Bella doesn't just hit people and yell at them for no reason."

"Yes she does! She just did!"

"Whatever Mike, don't come around her again!" Emmett yelled.

"Come on Bells," Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started walking.

'Bells, you okay?" Alice said walking up to me.

"I'm great!" I said with a huge grin.

"You and your boyfriend of three years just broke up why are you smiling?" She asked puzzled.

"Mike cheated on me over the summer." I said very calm.

"Son of a bitch!" Emmett said under his breath then he started to turn to go back for Mike.

"Em, no, its fine, don't waste your time on him." I said grabbing his arm.

"Bella, he cheated on you!" My big brother was madder than I've ever seen him. "He told me he wouldn't hurt my baby sister!"

"Emmett he didn't hurt me. I hurt him" I said smiling. "I was thinking about breaking up with him anyways he just gave me a reason to."

"But Bella-"

"Em, its fine! Look at me I'm not even stressing it. Lauren or Jessica or who ever can have him now." Emmett looked hurt. Damn it I forgot him and Jessica liked each other a lot. "Em," I said stepping toward him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's cool she never wanted me in the first place."

"Emmett!" Jessica's voice said from down the hallway. "How could you say that?"

"Because you were so quick to break up with me when summer ended."

"And you moved on to Rosalie!"

"Guys can you go away?" Emmett asked Alice and I.

"Yeah. Jessica you hurt him we'll take care of you." I threatened and walked away with Alice.

"Isabella," Edward's sweet velvet voice said from behind us. I usually hate when people call me Isabella but when he says it, it sends shivers up my spine.

"Edward," I whispered and turned around.

"I heard what happened a little bit ago, I'm very sorry."

"Oh, that, well its okay. He cheated on me. I didn't want him anyways. I wanted someone else." I smacked my hand over my mouth. What did I just say? Alice gasped and then walked away when I looked at her.

"Oh," His smile disappeared for a second, but it came back just as quick as it disappeared. "Well he's a very lucky guy."

"You know who he is." I said very quickly never looking away from him but stepping closer.

"Who is he?" Is he serious? We've been flirting since he got here.

"The guy I want is amazing, sexy, very graceful…" I said trying to get it to click. "He's in almost every one of my classes and well he just moved here."

"You like Jasper?" I wanted to hit him.

"No, I like you." I whispered. I don't know who this flirty girl is but she sure as hell isn't me.

"Me?" He said stepping closer to me, we were so close I don't think any air could pass between us. "Why me?"

"Because you are seriously hot, very smart, and confident. And you make my heart race when you're near me, when you look at me, when you smile at me, fuck even when you talk to me."

"Yeah? Bella, I… I…"

"Edward!" Rosalie yelled coming down the hallway. Damn it why can't people leave us alone. "Mom needs us back home NOW!"

"Okay." He sighed. "I'm sorry Bella, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." I said after he was gone.


End file.
